Caffeine Future
by AnitaRealityCheck
Summary: Sakano must make a choice... a choice about Seguchi-sans Caffeine Future.


**This was originally my compare contrast paper for English, it never even made it to the printer. I tweaked it to make this. It's the first Gravitation Fic and there is a companion that will be going with it... VampyKitty-Kun, bless his heart, helped me with redoing my compare contrast paper, which I'm sure will give my English teacher a heart attack but at least he only checks for grammar things. This might turn into a series... I'm not sure yet...**

**Please review and be kind. Thanks!**

**I do not own Gravitation. I am only a poor college student who is addicted to Chai and finally has a coffee pot for making said Chai and not having to pay Four Dollars an order.**

**Caffeine Future**

**By: AnitaRealityCheck**

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Coffee Shop**

**x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

'_I was sitting there, staring at my options for caffeine. I had the choice between coffee and chai. I like both and yet, do not know Seguchi-san really has a preference as to which he would drink. I look around at the other patrons and worry that they may judge me for getting something that is not the norm. I have decided to contemplate Seguchi-sans caffeine future and in the end I have decided that I will choose the sweeter of the two, for in the end, sweetest is usually best._

_As I contemplate Seguchi-san's caffeine future, I remember that the only thing chai and coffee have in common is the caffeine.'_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Tohma's Office**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

"What is this?" Tohma asked after taking a sip and staring at Sakano a moment. He wasn't entirely sure he hated the drink set before him, but it was not the traditional coffee he drank each day. He wondered idly what Sakano had been thinking when purchasing this drink.

"It is Chai, sir." The man said starting to sweat and get worried. "It has a higher caffeine count than that of the coffee bean. Although, the purpose of drinking either drink would be for the caffeine and the caffeine in both delicious drinks is at different levels. Chai, for example, has a much higher level of caffeine, which most people don't know about, due to the fact that chai is a tea. Tea, regardless of most peoples' beliefs, is the drink with the highest levels. Period. As a little side note, chai is a black tea, and the darker the tea is, the larger amount of caffeine. Coffee is coffee, it has a wonderful amount of caffeine, but can never have too great of caffeine levels. It is limited by the maximum potency of the coffee bean. So where as coffee can have just enough caffeine for some, it is not as potent as the chai.

"There is an obvious difference between chai and coffee, and that difference is one is Coffee and the other a Tea. Coffee is created using the coffee bean, the difference being only where the beans were grown. Tea, is infact created using leaves, rather than seeds, beans, or nuts. Coffee is coffee, no matter what you do with it, just depends on how strong you make it and how it is roasted. Tea is a completely different situation. You have your white tea, red tea, green tea and black tea, all different types of leaves. Chai is a black tea and is served with milk and honey. Black tea has the highest caffeine count when compared to the other teas, it is also the one with the highest antioxidant count, even when compared to green tea."

Sakano knew he had repeated himself several times in his attempt to give his reasons for the difference and similarities of the two drinks. It was all he could come up with while under the pressure of Seguchi-sans stare. It terrified him though, when the blonde man smile warmly.

"A change is always warmly welcomed." Tohma said in a kind voice.

Sakano sighed with relief, even though on the inside he was still a panic stricken mess. He turned to leave, since he was now running late for the recording session with Bad Luck.

"By the way, Sakano." Tohma called. The dark haired man turn around and stared at the still smiling blonde. "You're fired."


End file.
